Pink Petals
by anime-freak-Lesy
Summary: ItachiX Oc Itachi's childhood friend doesn't beleive that Itachi would kill his clan. She thinks he was told to. She goes after him knowing he will try to push her away like he made Sasuke hate him. Suck at summarys, just read it please


Here is my Oc's info

Name: Clea Yuzuriha

Look: She has twin tails, but their low, like Tsunade's but her lay on her shoulders and well her hair looks like this 1321012, yes her hair is pink like that. Her eyes are red, and she is skinny and fragile. She has C cups and she wears black gloves and a black tank top with red lines on the top and the bottom. She was red petals on her tank top and she wears a short red skirt with Black petals on it that stops above her knees. She has black high heel boots on.

Clea is timid and shy, if someone makes fun of her or bullies her. She will start crying, she can't take it. She will do anything to protect her friends because they are like her family since she has no family anymore.

Taijutsu: Bad

Ninjutsu: kind of good.

Genjutsu: Great!

Medical_Ninjutsu: Great!

Lilly Aka has been best friends with Clea ever since they were little. Lilly is happy-go-lucky, her parents were killed in the war, fighting the nine-tailed fox demon. Her family has a secret kekkai genkai. Basically, each family member gets a special ability. And when a family member dies, their soul is collected, and that person's ability can be used even after death. Only the oldest person can hold the souls, Lilly is the oldest, because everyone else is dead. (No one is allowed to move out of their village, because it would get confusing on who is oldest.) Her special ability is that she can talk to fish. OH and you can only use the ability from other souls, IF the soul lets you. So let's say everything is on fire, and there's only one soul that can summon water. If it hates you, you're dead.

CLEA AT AGE 3

Today is Clea's birthday, her family is having her birthday party at the

Uchiha's place. Clea is very nervous because she has never met them before, she is wearing a red and pink dress and her hair is in twin tails.

Clea hides behind her older sis as they walk into the Uchiha's background, her older sister runs off to talk to her best friend and leaves Clea standing alone and timidly staring at the floor.

Itachi's mom pushes him over to Clea and says "Hello Clea. Itachi say hello to Clea." Itachi looks at Clea and says "Hello, I'm Itachi." He holds out his hand to her, Clea timidly takes his hand. Itachi's mom walks away smiling wide. Clea says "I'm Clea...Nice to meet you too." Itachi smiles and pulls Clea over to the Birthday girl chair. "Here sit down, my mom made this chair for you." Clea sits down and Itachi runs back inside and comes back out with some soda for Clea. Clea takes the drink smiling. Itachi sits next to her; he asks "Are you going to be a ninja? I am." Clea smiles bit and says "I can't only the next head to the clan can be a ninja and that's my sis. Besides I'm weak, I can't do anything, I break a lot of things I get or touch. While my sis is graceful." Looks down and sighs.

CLEA AGE 6

Clea is at Itachi's house looking down at Itachi's new little brother Sauce; Clea can't believe how cute babies are. She knew Itachi loved his new little brother by the way Itachi held Sasuke. Clea giggles and sat with Itachi as Itachi is letting her hold Sasuke, Clea smiles but then sees lots of people run by saying that a demon is attacking the village. Clea gave Sasuke a kiss on his forehead before giving him back to Itachi. Clea says "My family must be fighting! They can't win if they are fighting a demon." Itachi says "My family is fighting too Clea, have faith in them." Clea shakes her head "I have a bad feeling, something bad will happen." Clea runs off, Itachi yells "Don't go to where the fighting is! Just go home!"

Clea runs home and slams the door open to see her sister pissed off and says "How can they not let me fight! I'm a ninja too, saying I'm too young!" Clea asks "Where is mommy? Where is daddy?" Her sister sighs and says "Fighting." Clea cries and says "No...They are going to die out there!" Her sister eye widen and walk over to Clea and hugs Clea.

THE NEXT DAY

Clea is sitting on the couch crying and her sister has a shocked look on her face. A ninja is standing in front of them, telling them that their parents are dead. The ninja bows and walks out of the front door. Clea's sister punches the wall as tears fell from her eyes, she runs to her room.

Clea sits on the couch crying, she wasn't hungry. She couldn't even think of eating at a time like this. She gets up and walks to her sister's room. "S-Sisy?" Clea knocks on the door, no reply. Clea opens the door and sees her sister on the bed sleep. Clea crawls into her sister's bed and tries to shake her awake. "Sisy...Wake up...Sisy...Sisy! Wake up! "Her sister isn't waking up. She then noticed that her sister isn't breathing. Clea starts crying harder as she sees that her sister is bleeding from her side, her sister killed herself. Clea screams, and cries. She never felt so cold and alone as she does right now.

Itachi heard about Clea's parents so he has come to visit her, right when he was about to knock on the door, he hears Clea screaming. He runs inside and goes to where he hears her, he sees her on the floor in her sister's room. He looks at the sister and sees the blood. He walks over to Clea; he knees next to her and hugs her. Clea jumps at the sudden arms around her; she turns to see its Itachi. She stops screaming and hugs Itachi as she tries. Clea says "I... Lost ...my... whole family" It was hard for her to talk as she is crying hard. Itachi says "It must be hard, I can't say I know how you feel but. I will always be here for you. "Clea holds onto Itachi as she cries.

CLEA AT AGE 12

Clea is on Itachi's team, they just became ninja's. Clea became a ninja because she was now the head of her clan. Their other teammate is Clea's best friend, Lilly. People were saying that they would become the strongest team if only Clea wasn't on that team and it was just Itachi and Lilly. Itachi would tell Clea to not listen to those people who say that but Clea can't help but feel useless.

On an C-mission

Clea is surrounded by the enemy and she is feeling bit useless. She then remembers the jutsu that her sister used, Clea feels like she couldn't do it without practice but she had to at least try because she always watched when her sister practiced. Clea closes her eyes, pinks petals started to float around Clea, she starts to move with the petals almost like dancing, the petals gave off a green light that made all the people around her sleepy and they all fell to the ground asleep, Clea drops to the ground, sweating and panting. Itachi walks over to her and helps her up.

Itachi picks Clea up and walks to where the people that they are protecting are. Itachi smiles as it seems that Clea was able to put the enemy into a strong Genjutsu like that. Clea was gifted and it was a surprise to see that she could do that on her first time.

Clea blushes as Itachi puts her down and asks "That was great Clea, but now your sell tired out. Here is some water." Clea takes the water smiling. Itachi says "I don't want you to be surrounded ever again so stay by me from now on." Clea blushes and says "I will always stay by your side, no matter what Itachi." Itachi smiles and says "Good." Clea blushes. Lilly tackles Clea saying "Clea is awesome at Genjutsu." Lilly ruined the great moment that was going on. Clea smiles and laughs.

CLEA AT AGE 13

Clea walks inside Itachi's house with Itachi, she smiles as Sasuke comes running and hugs Itachi. Clea smiles at Sasuke and Sasuke blushes when he sees Clea looking at him. Clea smiles and holds out her arms to Sasuke and Sasuke hugs Clea. Clea asks "How are you Sasuke? Were you waiting for Itachi to come home and play?" Sasuke nods and smiles at Itachi. Itachi smiles and says "Sorry but I can't Sasuke, I have worked to do. Maybe next time" Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke pouts as Clea laughs. Clea says "I'll play with you Sasuke, Itachi is going to be busy with clan stuff so I can't hang out with him." Sasuke smiles wide at her.

CLEA AT AGE 16

Clea can tell that something was bothering him but when she asked him what was wrong, he said nothing. Itachi had joined the Root a while back. Lilly runs up to Clea and Itachi and jumps on Itachi's back. Itachi sighs "Can you please get off." Lilly raises an eyebrow "What's wrong with you? Clea are you worried about Itachi? Itachi don't make her worry about you." She jumps off Itachi's back. Clea smiles but stop smiling when she sees that Itachi is spacing out again. Lilly pushes Clea in front of Itachi and because Itachi was spacing out, he walks right into her. They fall onto the ground with Itachi on top of Clea. Clea's face turns dark red, even Itachi blushes. Itachi gets up and helps a blushing Clea up. Itachi smiles at Clea which makes her smile. Clea says "Itachi, why don't you come hang out with me tonight? Forget about the Root and your family and let's just hang out. I want to see my friend Itachi not the ninja Itachi who is all serious all the time. Ok?" Itachi smiles and says "Sure, I guess I could take a break and have fun for once." Clea smiles, Lilly sighs "No fair you guys always hang out without me! Having a two person party, three is a party, not two people." Clea laughs "Sorry Lilly." Itachi walks off and says "See you then." Clea smiles.

Itachi never showed up, Clea started to get worried. She opens her front door to see a note. She picks it up and sees it says 'from Itachi'. She raises an eyebrow and reads the note out loud "I'm sorry I couldn't come over. I had things to do. PS, don't go to my house." The note confused her but she knew to do what Itachi tells her to do. She puts the note on her table and grabs the food she made for them to. She walks up stairs and knocks on Narrator's door, smiles at Naruto when he opens the door, she says "Hey Naruto, want some dinner I made? I made so much that I can't eat it by myself." Naruto smiles wide and says "Yeah! Come in Clea!" Naruto runs to the table. Clea walks in, shutting the door behind her, she sets the food on the table on the table and goes to get plates. Naruto says " I can't hate that guy, this guy named Sasuke, all the girls like him and he is a huge show off." Clea laughs and says "He's older brother is worst, his brother is better than him, Sasuke has lots of people thinking highly of him. He has to be a show off. Naruto, don't worry about other people and just worry about your strength." Naruto pouts and Clea give Naruto some food. Clea says "Cheer up." Naruto smiles.

Next day

Clea wakes up to banging on her door, she sighs and walks over to the door. Two ninja's were at her door, they say "We need to ask you a few things. Do you know where Itachi Uchiha is?" Clea makes a confused face and says "No, what is this all about," The two ninja's sighs and say "Itachi Uchiha has killed everyone in his clan other than Sasuke Uchiha." The whole world around Clea slows down. Clea slowly shuts the door on the two ninjas. She walks over to the couch which felt like an hour walk and sits down.


End file.
